Touch Me Like You Do
by screepie
Summary: "I said that then maybe he's not doing it right" she repeated out loud, this time a challenging grin on her face. "Eh?" the younger girl blinked blankly. "Touching you. He's not touching you right" Chloe clarified. Series of related one-shots revolving around Bechloe and touching.


_**A/N:** Hellooo! I'm new to fandom but I'm already in deep, like SERIOUSLY, I'm total Bechloe trash. *Sighs*  
So, my friend challenged me with a one-shot prompt that was simply __'TOUCH' and she forbid me to turn it into a multichap...but since I'm in no way capable of doing just A one-shot, I kind of wrote a bunch of them that are all in some way related and revolving around that touchy-thingy.  
Every shot can be read alone but read them all and it's practically a multichapter fic, I just can't control myself..(I cheated, I'm ashamed).  
Well, that's it, I hope you'll enjoy it! :)_

-S.

* * *

 **1: DON'T TOUCH ME LIKE YOU DO**

"STOP!" she yelled bolting upright from the chair, so upset she forgot she had her headphones on, her fucking beloved expensive headphones that were ripped off her head and came crushing down on the floor with a creepy cracking sound.

But she doesn't even take notice. Her head is thumping, blood rushing furiously.

"PLEASE stop!" she pleaded, trying so hard not to focus on the shocked expression of her best friend and instead looking down at the hands she was stretching between them to push her away. She needed space, her intimate space, the one everyone except Chloe knew to respect. For God's sake, it was the most common social behavior!

Chloe's mouth was hanging open in surprise. She tried two times to respond something but words just didn't seem to form. "st-stop…w-what?" she finally stammered in confusion, watching as Beca turned around to her desk and firmly planted her palms on it, leaning in with her head embed between her shoulders, rocking back and forth to calm down her frantic breathing.

 _1,2,3…IN…1,2,3…OUT…1,2,3…IN…1,2,3…OUT…_

She kept chanting in her head above the deafening silence of the room. There wasn't the usual muffled racket of people coming from the window, nor the rhythmic pattern of footsteps outside the door, and incredibly not a single whisper from the always noisy redhead, that so far was standing still in the middle of the room, her brows knitted in bewilderment, eyes wide, fixed on the small frame ahead of her. Chloe's worry was starting to grow as seconds passed after seconds and the brunette didn't seem to calm down; until finally she did. The panting slowed down, the wheeze of her breaths lighter. Chloe waited for the other girl's shoulder to stop bobbing up and down before attempting a step forward and whisper.

"Beca…"

But then again Beca jerked, slapping away the hand that had tried to comfort her.

"Touching me! Stop touching me!" she burst out, fixating her eyes on Chloe's in anger.

Why was she even angry? This didn't make sense; until a couple of minutes ago everything was fine, everything was normal, with Beca remixing the same song the older girl was humming in the background, sitting cross-legged on her bed working on a paper.

Chloe stared at her for what appeared to be an entire song time before she got out of the shock.

"What do you mean, I always touch you, why are you freaking out?"

Maybe it had been the heat, the summer just around the corner hurrying up onto the campus. Hot and humid, everything was wet and sticky, like Chloe's skin, glistering with sweat, sliding lazily down her neck. That was what had been unconsciously distracting Beca from her work, the sideways glances going unnoticed while it had inexplicably gotten hotter and hotter, so much the brunette had been on edge, unable to breath. And then suddenly Chloe was not on the bed anymore and had jumped Beca's shoulders for a hug.

"That's the point!" Beca tried not to shout in frustration "You're always touching me, every chance you get!"

"But…" Chloe gaped "I mean…that's what I do, you know that!" she got defensive, it wasn't her fault she liked to touch the people around her, it was what she was. "I'm sorry if it bothers you" she then added with a sad frown, then looked down almost in shame and it was all it took for Beca to feel guilty and stupid.

"It doesn't _bother_ me" she stressed the word trying to withdraw her previous attitude, taking a step toward her friend to reassure her "it's just that sometimes it's so sudden and unexpected…and also today is so hot in here, I already felt like my whole skin was on fire and covered in disgustingly sweaty sticky sweat…"

Chloe stopped her rant with a raised eyebrow at that last part, amused grin on her lips. Beca just sighed, then shrugged and grunted "I don't even know what I'm saying now" smiling charmingly in hope to just laugh it off and be done with it. Instead Chloe kept scrutinizing her, folding her arms below her chest accusingly.

"What is it Beca?" she demanded staring her down fiercely.

There wasn't a choice, Beca knew, once her friend sniffed something was off there was no way out.

She sighed and slowly reached her bed to sit down, immediately followed by the lowering of the mattress beside her because of Chloe mirroring her movements.

"Sometimes I stop and think of how much you tend to invade my intimate bubble of space and I realize it should be considered too much." She admitted but not wanting to upset her friend she looked at her with a little smile, reaching out to place a hand on the other's girl knee. "I don't mean it in a bad way, I like it" she clarified, then slightly blushed at the words that were coming next "but it's more than everyone touches me…even Jesse" she admitted shamefully, almost whispering her boyfriend's name.

That was it.

It was driving her insane comparing the two most important people in her life for something like this. She knew it was stupid, yet sometimes she would think it wasn't normal to let your best friend touch you more than your boyfriend; it should be the other way around.

"That's not true!" Chloe exclaimed with a laugh, relived it wasn't anything serious, Beca almost scared her. Without thinking twice she flew her arms around and hugged the younger girl, planting a smacking kiss on her cheek "You got me worried there for a sec" she giggled.

"Chloe!" Beca protested shaking off the redhead. The other just kept giggling, she found Beca so cute right now.

"Chlo!" Beca whined, huffing in frustration, shaking her head. "I'm serious! You touch me more in a day than Jesse does when we're having sex!" She blurted out exasperated, realizing her words only after she had said them. Her hand was immediately at her mouth, she started to blush violently, two sets of stunned eyes meeting in the sudden silence.

 _'At least she stopped giggling'_ was the only thing that Beca could think staring into those clear eyes. She wanted to say something else to defuse the moment but was too scared to say other stupid things. So she just kept staring back at Chloe, wondering what possibly could be going on in that sunny mind of hers.

"Now I know you're exaggerating!" concluded Chloe, faking seriousness but trailing the phrase off with a laugh.

 _'Here we go again.'_ Beca rolled her eyes, seemed like there was no way she could have a serious conversation with her best friend today.

"Chlo, I assure you, .not." She looked her in the eyes, stressing every word like the world depended on Chloe believing her. She wondered whether it really was an exaggeration or not, how could it even be possible, it sounded very unlikely.

"Wait. Do you really mean that?" Chloe asked with a curious tone and Beca hesitated for a second, then went for a shrugged "Yeah…"

"Then maybe he's not doing it right' Chloe muttered to herself.

Beca was not sure of what she heard "What?"

"What?" Chloe mimicked innocently.

"What was that, Chloe?" Beca pushed and Chloe complied.

"I said that then maybe he's not doing it right" she repeated out loud, this time a challenging grin on her face.

"Eh?" the younger girl blinked blankly.

"Touching you. He's not touching you right" Chloe clarified.

Gasping, Beca shot up "WHAT! NO! You..I mean he…WHAT?" combining the head shaking with her stammering she blushed again. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

The redhead was thoroughly enjoying this and smirked dismissively "Sure"

"You really don't!" remarked the brunette.

"Ok…" Chloe started to look at her nails absentmindedly, dropping the subject, and Beca went back to her laptop and her mix. Except she could concentrate even less than before. She glanced quickly at the other girl, now tapping rapidly on her phone. Why would she say something like that? What does that even mean? Jesse was a great person and an even better boyfriend, he was caring and sweet, maybe a little too much into movies for her liking but nobody's perfect! And anyway, the sex was good, they had even fun during it and Beca liked that; she couldn't deny that Jesse was an attentive lover.

"Becs, you ok?" Chloe's soft voice broke through the quiet "You know that your headphones are still on the floor, right?"

Beca's musings stopped and she turned around in her seat to face her friend who jokingly pointed at the headphones.

"oh" Beca kneeled on the floor, her mind replaying the noise they had made earlier "shit"

"Are they broken?"

They didn't look broken, luckily. The dj sat back on the edge of her chair, putting the headphones on and plugging them in her laptop, she played her previous mix and checked the sound.

"No, I don't think so" she replied relieved. They smiled at each other and got back to their things, silence coming back to the room for several minutes but not in the dj's head.

"What did you mean with that?" finally Beca asked and knew Chloe understood what she was referring to as she spotted the satisfied grin of the older Bella, like a fluffy red cat admiring a mouse that got into her trap.

The cat weighted carefully the time to respond, gazing into her prey's eyes, a devilish smile playing on her lips; she slowly untied her hair from the loose bun it had previously been in and shook it dramatically, then she slipped off the bed with a predatory stride until she was face to face with the mouse, whose attention was transfixed by surprise and something else she couldn't exactly identify.

They just stared into each other's orb and souls, and Beca was convinced Chloe could really read her mind in that moment and it scared her, so she forced her eyes closed and turned her chair around, cutting off whatever it was that was passing between them.

She felt her brain clouding, confusion spreading all over but couldn't elaborate further as hot skin encircled her, toned arms brushing against hers and settling on her desk, fingers intertwining, trapping her; instinctively she tried an escape pushing back her chair but the burning body behind her just pressed more firmly against her back. She swore she could feel every curve of Chloe's breasts. Then a cascade of red appeared at her right side, so close their cheek could feel each other but not quite touching, not yet anyway. "You know what, Beca?" Chloe whispered, gently blowing on her neck "I think you were right" Beca's never heard her friend's voice so husky nor has she ever felt Chloe's nose lightly trail up her profile as it was now, sliding along her jaw and then up and down her cheek. "It really is too hot in here. I feel so wet and sticky" the dj's skin filled with goose bumps as Chloe's hands retraced the path up her arms and her lips were now grazing her earlobe "I think I'm gonna need a shower" Beca's eyes drifted shut as shivers ran down her spine and she unconsciously leaned in the red heat. Then as suddenly as it had started, the heat was gone and this time she shivered for the cold air touching her skin. She heard Chloe giggle happily, quickly kiss her on the same cheek and then a clear "See ya later Becs!" as she bounced out the door, perfectly aware of Beca's shallow breaths and widened eyes. The dj shook her head furiously to clear her fogged mind.

What had just happened?

Glancing at the headphone's wire tightly gripped in her hand she sighed, releasing it.

She waited for the pulsing in her ears to stop then she went and just laid on the bed, smelling the light flowery perfume of Chloe.

She recalled the whole conversation and smiled to herself. Her freaking out, Chloe's giggling and then Beca's frustration and outburst, followed by Chloe's statement. She realized Chloe hadn't really got to explain herself in the end.

Yet, Beca knew exactly what she meant.

Jesse wasn't doing it right.


End file.
